Love and Regret
by SkUlLsOnBuTtErFlYwInGs
Summary: In her mind she screamed for companionship, her body language screamed for solitude. Her eyes screamed of unheard pain that would haunt anyone. Even with her flaws I have come to love this girl...This girl known as Kagome, even her name sounds dark and
1. Chapter 1

First off this is my very first fanfic, so can u tell me honestly(brutally honest) how it is so that I may improve it to your satisfaction. A friend of mine told me about this site, because she liked my stories I'd write. So I joined it awhile ago but never had the time to write, I had work. Well i hope you all enjoy this story.

Summary: In her mind she screamed for companionship, her body language screamed for solitude. Her eyes screamed of unheard pain that would haunt anyone. Even with her flaws I have come to love this girl...This girl known as Kagome, even her name sounds dark and mysterious. Inuyasha/Kagome

Love and Regret

Chapter One: Stalk the Prey

(This story is going to be done in mostly Inuyasha's point of view, unless i put up otherwise so as not to confuse you all with constant changing of peoples' point of views)

I watched her as she walked into the front gate of Tokyo HighSchool. Her hips swaying in a seductive motion from side to side. I quickly pulled out my camera to take her photograph as I did everytime I saw her. She never noticed when someone was watching her, or if she did she didn't let it get to her. Someone was always staring at her perfection. She was beautiful with her raven hair and chocolate orbs. Her natural beauty shining behind her dark make-up. Her dark baggy clothing did nothing to hide her beautiful curves. The darker her clothes the more apparent her fair skin seemed to glow. Kagome even her name sounds dark and mysterious. I know behind her mask of anger there lies a lost little girl who only wants to have a companion to talk to.

I stopped snapping photos as Kouga walked up to her. Putting my camera in my bag before the shock would hit me. I quickly walked into the school building, trying to forget about Kouga. Kouga the one obstacle that stands in my way of Kagome. He started talking to her last year when he realized that she had a pussy and breasts.

_'The bastard! He doesn't even see her as a person, only as a sex object! Why would she talk to such a disgusting lowlife creature?' 'I at least see her for who she really is not what she really is.' 'I wish I could stab Kouga in the eye with a fucking plastic eating utensil!'_

Angrily I walked to my locker to put my bookbag into. Attempting to calm my breathing to normal pace while walking to class. First period Gym with Totosai, perfect I can work off some of this anger.

"Hey Inuyasha!" a voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Miroku with his arm around Sango's waist.

"Hey Miroku wats up?" I asked.

"Nothing much man just going to first period. You?" Miroku said as Sango looked at me angrily.

"Same, hey Sango why you angry at me?" I asked confusion sweeping over my face.

"Not you I'm angry at Naraku," Sango said with venom dripping from her voice.

"What did he do today?" I asked releived I wasn't going to get hit by Sango this second.

"He is starting some fucking rumor that I had sex with him!" Sango screamed.

I winced, her scream peircing my ears making them ache.

"Damn that bastard," I said angrily. "Hey I have to run see you guys later," I said as I rushed away towards the gymnasium.

End Chapter

I will make it longer next time if i get at least ten reviews good or bad. I just want to see what you guys think of it so far and see if i should continue or not. Have a nice day. Toodles

Review please, and thank you

Karlie


	2. Chapter 2 get out alive

I hope you all are enjoying my fanfic. This chapter will be longer than the last, because the last one was just to see if I should continue or not. Please review so I know to keep going or delete it off fanfic. Well here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: gomen forgot to do this in the 1st chapter but I don't own Inuyasha and company. All I own is the new character being introduced in this chapter named Gin-Cho which means silvery butterfly. I also own the plot to my story.

Chapter Two: Get out alive

First Period gym class

Walking through the gymnasium doors for first period, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Naraku. He was sitting on the bleachers next to Kagura and Kanna laughing at something they said. I looked at Naraku with disgust for the rumor he is spreading about him and Sango.

_'The sick fuckin freak probably gets off on seeing how disgusted people are with him!' 'He probably doesn't even care if we know its a lie, just as long as we heard the new fucking rumor of the week!' _I thought to myself angrily.

I walked past Naraku, Kanna, and Kagara and took a seat next to Shippo Kagome's younger cousin.

"Hey Inuyasha, wats up?" Shippo asked joyfully.

"Nothing much just pissed off at Naraku for spreading a rumor about him and Sango, you shippo?" I answered through clenched teeth.

"Staring at the new girl she looks weird," Shippo replied.

"Whats her name?" I asked questioningly.

"Gin-Cho, she said she doesn't have a last name." Shippo answered in disbelief.

I nodded my head it was weird that she didn't have a last name. What kind of person these days doesn't have a last name, without it how were you to know you had the right Gin-Cho? I bet she won't tell her last name because its something unoriginal. With her weird hair color and clothing style she is looking to standing out in a crowd not blending in one. Her har was black on one half with silver streaks and silver on the other half with black streaks. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald green with gold surrounding them. Well her clothes actually look like they were taken out of a dumpster, and were held together by safetypins and patches of different materials.

"Class this year we will mostly be focusing on our baseball, so this year at the end of the semester we can beat Kyoto HighSchool in competition," Totosai said loudly. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding trying to mask their groans of disappointment.

"We'll start off today with a practice match, boys against girls." He said while looking at his notecards so he wouldn't forget what he was doing or what he was teaching, or saying...

The class split up in the appointed groups of boys vs. girls. The match would be easy enough to win with all of our teammates, and seeing as most the girls such as Kikyo Higashi for one are too afraid to do anything as they might chip or even worse break a nail! We basically could lay down on the ground doing nothing and still win the game.

"Girls on the field first and boys up to bat first." Totosai shouted while walking toward the bleachers pulling out a sandwich.

Gin-Cho was up to pitch and Shippo up to bat. Gin-Cho got into stance and threw the ball with a beautiful release. Shippo swung but missed. "Strike one!" the pitcher shouted. Shippo got back in place, while Gin-Cho got back into stance and released the ball. "Strike two!" the pitcher shouted again.

"Come on Shippo are you going to let a bunch of girls beat you!" I shouted attempting to get him to get his head into the game. My shouts did nothing to stop the inevitable... Shippo struck out as many others followed down the hall of shame.

"We were beat by a team of not so sissy girls," I whispered in disbelief.

(skipping past second period and success time and rite to lunch)

Kagome walked inside the cafeteria doors. I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of her hair swirling behind her back catching a glimpse of sunlight shining off her eyes as I snapped the picture. She walked to the middle of the lunch line, cutting many angry students in the process to stand right next to Gin-Cho.

_'How does Kagome know Gin-Cho? I know they don't have any of the same classes, because so far she has had every class with me.' 'Are they related or something?' _I thought to myself while staring at Kagome.

Gin-Cho grabbed her lunch as did Kagome and started walking towards me. I quickly hid my camera into my bookbag, I had grabbed out of my locker before lunch, to keep Kagome from seeing it. Kagome and Gin-Cho sat at the end of my table just two seats away from me.

For the entire lunch period I ignored my friends to stare at Kagome. She was so close to me my heart was beating faster and faster, my breath coming in short pants and gasps for air. Kagome was the last thing I saw before my world turned black.

End Chapter

I made it a little longer than the first chapter. Gin-Cho has a very important and signifigant role in the process of Kagome and Inuyasha coming together.

please review and tell me what you think I would like at least 9 reviews before I post another chapter or delete it if that is what you guys want.

thank you and have a nice night. toodles

Karlie


	3. Chapter 3 awkwardness

gomen nasai it took so long to update but its kinda stressful rite now in my life, i'm currently fighting with my siblings, angry with my parents, and disappointed in so many ways. I keep getting promised things then the promises get broken its like they want me to have a false sense of hope its like 6th grade all over again... anywho heres an update which i can say i had fun writing because all ur reviews made me happy when i read them. arigato. hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to:

scream-of-a-butterfly

AlleahU

SandPaper

Inuyasha'schic

StarrGodess

CelestrialMaiden

San01

Hott-sexi-babe

Vampyr-ladie696

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. All I own is the plot to my story, two cigarettes, lint, and a piece of shit cell phone.

Chapter Three:

The first thing that I felt after the blackness was a splitting headache. My eyelids refused to open and take in my surroundings. I could sense sunlight touching my eyelids. Movement seemed impossible. "Yo dude Inuyasha are you alright?" I heard someone ask me. I tried nodding my head but the pain kept me from completing the task.

"I think I am, My head just is in agony," I said in a whisper. My throat was dry. I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them from the sunlight coming in through the windows. The person whom was speaking to me earlier who I now recognize the voice of Miroku closed the window blinds. I opened my eyes again, noticing rite away how dark it was. The darkness helped the pounding echoing off my skull tremendously. I looked at Miroku and asked "What happened to me man?"

"Dude you fainted at the cafeteria table staring at Kagome and her new friend Gin-Chai? well whatever her name is, you fainted," Miroku said.

I nodded my head in understanding while sitting up on the cot. I sat up indian style while staring at Miroku.

"Holy hell man did you get slapped by Sango again cause you got a monstrous red handprint on your left cheek?" I said with humor. I took a moment to chuckle as he nodded confirmation to my question.

"Ha ha I'm so honored that my pain brings you joy and laughter my sadist friend," Miroku said in mock anger.

"Feh, I'm a sadist what the hell you going to do about it?" I asked with laughter bubbling up in my throat.

"Absolutely nothing, if you were a kind considerate soul I wouldn't be friends with you," Miroku said.

I nodded my head to show I understood while I took a moment to really comprehend what exactly he said, and if it was meant as in insult or compliment. I came to realize I didn't really care if Miroku was insulting or complimenting me in good humor, there was no point. I got up from the cot and walked to the door, it was time for third period the only class I had with Kagome. The only class I have ever gotten to sit by her. I quickly walked out the door purposely pulling it closed as hard as I could while knowing Miroku was right behind me. Miroku not seeing or hearing the slammed door ran onto it and fell to the floor. A few seconds later he got right up brushing his clothes off like he never fell and followed me to our joint locker.

(i dont feel like writing boring shit about them getting their books out and going their seperate ways to class so i'm skipping back to Inuyasha on his journey to class ')

I walked to class my eyes focused on my feet as I strolled down te barron hallway to third period studyhall. The teacher Mrs. Katsuka (dont know if that is a real name but I don't really feel like doing research at this moment on it. ) doesn't care at all what we do as long as we dont kill, hurt, maim, or light things on fire. I opened the double doors to the band room where conviently studyhall was held. I took my assigned seat next to Kagome who was busy with her portable cd player to notice my existance. I pulled out my book I was reading by an american author John Saul. The book I had read so many times it was so worn out looking on he outside and the inside was rubbed in and ink smeared across the pages.

After a half hour of reading I looked over at Kagome who was lightly snoring on the table. Her head rested upon her hands, her face was so serene and worry free. I pulled out my camera and turned the flash off and snapped several dozen pictures of her sleeping. She started stirring as I was replacing the old film for new film. I quickly shoved the camera back into my bag and attempted to look engrossed in my novel.

"Hey umm... Inu..washa how long was I asleep for?" Kagome asked her eyes slighly puffy and half lidded.

"I have no idea," I said trying to look innocent and truthful, when in reality I could tell her the exact minutes and seconds she had been sleeping.

Kagome nodded her head, her hair shaking across her pale face. I quickly faced myself in the other direction trying to hide my blush. Kagome went back to her cd a few seconds later. I went back to John Saul's The Unwanted until the bell rang 27 minutes and 15 seconds later.

(End Chapter)

I wanted to know if you guys had anything you wanted in this story like a certain place, event, or anything so I can attempt to write it so you all will enjoy it more? I also wanted to know if you guys wanted lemons in later chapters or not? I'm happy today I got to dye my hair its half blue and half black blue and i'm adding blue streaks on the black side and black streaks on the blue side it will look fairly alright after i complete it. well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd love it if you would review, literally love it and do my awkwardly embarrassing happy dance if I get lots of reviews...People look at me weird when I do my happy dance...They also look at me weird when I skip around singing look at me I'm a fairy while skipping.. I'm not quite sure why

well anyways please read and review!

Please and thank you!

-Karlie- - 

toodles

oh and if anyone wants to talk to me and they have yahoo, aim, or msn here are my names

yahoo: Dressed2Depress19766617 (I love murderdolls the band so I made that name in honor of them)

msn: or hermanphodite (it was the only thing i could think of at that moment every other name was taken that i wanted)

you can talk to me for any reason I love talking to people, you can tell me if you have any ideas for this story so I can make it more to your liking, tell me what i can do to improve it, or if you are just bored at any moment in time you can talk to me... i really have no life..

well toodles

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4 suprise! suprise!

I'm updating again, would have been sooner if my wonderful loving father wasn't so unstable. Anyways I'm going to do my best to make this chapter longer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. BTW all my contacting details are in my profile so if ur bored or want to tell me how I can improve my story thats where my contacting information is located.

Arigato to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and as far as my father goes I don't even own my own life.

Chapter Four:

As soon as the last bell for school rang, I could feel this heavy weight lift off my shoulders. I speedwalked out of the classroom and hightailed it out of the building. I didn't even bother going to my locker, homework could wait developing these new photographs of Kagome couldn't.

I ran the short way to the subway train, making it there just in time before it pulled off without me. I quickly got on and sat in the first available seat I could find. The seat just happened to be next to a short elderly woman who's biggest concern in life obviously wasn't her heigene. She reaked of decay and garbage. I ignored her disgusting scent because I thought it would be too rude to move away covering my nostrils with my sweatshirt sleeve. '_Grin and bear it' I thought to myself. _

After ten minutes the train came to it's first stop, mine. I had never been so overjoyed to get off of the subway in my life. I ran the last two blocks to my house, didn't say hello to my mother, and ran straight to the basement into my dark room.

I took the film out of the case I had put it in before Kagome started to awaken from her nap. And prepared the negatives for the process. (I am going to skip through this seeing as I don't know diddly squat about processing film if anyone knows I'd greatly appreciate it if they told me how so I can rewrite this part again )

I left the film to hang and dry while washing my hands in the sink. I quickly ran up to my room and locked the door so I could change and prepare for the new photographs. I tore off my clothes that had been contaminated by school and the grotesque lady on the train, and threw them across my room into the hamper. I went to my dresser and grabbed my papa roach t-shirt and baggy camo pants. I changed as fast as I could, falling over several times in the process, and dug out my scrapbook of Kagome. I flipped through the pages looking at the pictures of her beauty, trying to find new places for the new pictures.

knock knock

"What is it?" I called out.

"Your mother, who do you think it is?" She shouted back.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To see if you were alive, and not about to be gunned down by how fast you were running about the house,"

"Well Okaa-san I'm just fine!" I shouted out to her. Seconds later I could hear her retreating footsteps down the hallway.

_'I need another scrapbook, this one will be all about our senior year about how this year I will tell Kagome Higaurashi my feelings for her!' I thought excitedly._

I grabbed my wallet off my dresser to see how much money I had left after purchasing all this film. (I don't know how much yen is so I'm going to put it in american money) I had exactly nineteen dollars and eighty-seven cents. I put the money in my front right pocket and ran for the door. Completely forgetting that I had locked it, pulling a Miroku I got up and brushed off imaginary dirt and slowly unlocked my bedroom door. I ran downstairs through the Kitchen to the front door. I stopped for a second to kiss my mom on the cheek.

"i'm going to the craft store Okaa-san I'll be back before dinner," I said while putting on my airwalks. I calmly walked down the sidewalk toward the craftstore.

(for a split second I'm going to Izayou)

"Just as I thought my son is in love" Izayou said with a sad yet content look upon her face.

(okay back to normal)

I walked by my neighbors' homes not even glancing at them, for fear that they might actually come to speak to me. The long walk to the local craft store seemed shorter than usual as I approached the customers' door. I walked in looking at scrapbooking materials, but stopped short because out of the corner of my left eye I spotted...

End Chapter

I made it a tincy bit longer than usual but I didn't want to go on because A: I got sudden inspiration for the next chapter that drastically changes my plot B: My unstable father won't stop nagging at me spending too much time on the computer and C: I wanted to see if anyone could guess who was the person he spotted

Please Read and Review, please and Arigato

Arigato- thank you

Okaa-san - Mother

So who did the handsome hanyou spot was it

A: Naraku

B:Gin-Cho

C:Miroku

D:Sango

E:Kagome

F:The Grotesque Lady from the train

G:other

Please read and review

thank you

Karlie


	5. Chapter 5 I will remember you

Sorry it is taking me a while to update, but I just got back from Missouri today. I went to my older brother's graduation out of basic training for the u.s. army. My older brother pisses me off so I was in a fairly bad mood all day til I saw my myspace and that I got another review for this story. So here is an update for everyone.

Chapter 5: I will remember you

I saw out of the corner of my eye the grotesque lady from the subway train. She stared at me and smiled, raising her finger gesturing me over. I gulped not knowing exactly what I should do. _'Should I go over there? or should I pretend I didn't see her and mosey on my way out the nearest exit'_

Something told me that if I didn't go over there to see what she wanted I would regret it for the rest of my life. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves wishing to all that was holy I had a cigarette. I took slow cautious steps toward her. She had a silly grin on her face as I stepped in front of her.

"You want something that you believe you may never have," she said to me in a whisper. I nodded my head. "You are in love with a girl who doesn't even know how to pronounce your name, a girl that doesn't awknowledge your existance. A girl that surpasses all other beauties of the world in your eyes." She continued to whisper as I stared wide eyed at her. My jaw dropped hanging loosely.

"HHH..How'd you know that?" I stuttered.

"I saw it when I met you on the train," She said quietly.

I nodded my head "How did you see it?" I questioned.

"I get visions from people who have intense feelings on something or someone," She said "My name is Mitsuki, I do fortunes."

"My name is Inuyasha I'm a senior at Tokyo High," I said nervously.

"Well Inuyasha senior of Tokyo High, I'd like you to come to my home for a reading free of charge for your pure hearted feelings, to see where they might take you." Mitsuki said.

I nodded my head. "Where do you live?" I asked.

"I live next door to the craft shop in the _Itsumo Magick_ shop, come by anytime I'm always home or my grandaughter is and she's just as good at reading and if by some odd chance neither of us are their we'll be here," Mitsuki said with a smile.

I nodded my head again. "I'll definately come by sometime," I said with confidence.

Mitsuki nodded once and walked away.

_'What did I come here for? _I asked myself not remembering the reason.

_"Scrapbooking materials for my new Kagome scrapbook!'_

I looked around finding the perfect book it was black leather with a white half moon on the front with stars. On the back It said _You can always change your stars. _

I got some black and white construction paper for it and markers. I quickly took my armload to the front counter in a daze imagining Kagome was there with me shopping.

_I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories, Remember the good times that we had, I let them slip away from us when things got bad, How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun, Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one,_

The song I will remember you came on the shops' radio over the loud speaker.

_I will remember you. will you remember me, Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories, I'm so tierd but I can't sleep, standin on the edge of somethin much too deep, It's funny how we felt so much but can not say a word, we are screaming inside, but can't be heard._

It is funny how truthful the song is and how well it protained to my thoughts of Kagome.

_But I remember you, will you remember me, Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories, I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose, clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose, once there was a darkness deep and endless night, you gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light,_

The song was beautiful, and I couldn't stop myself from singing along with it.

_but I will remember you, will you remember me, Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories, And I will remember you, will you remember me, Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories..._

The song ended, as I handed over the money for my materials. I walked out the door doubtless, I will confess to Kagome no matter what before the end of senior year. Even if it costs me everything, there would be nothing without her.

End Chapter

So what do you think? continue or delete? I won't updat unless I get at least 7 reviews the more I get the longer the chapter will be next time if you all want me to continue it. well toodles PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! please and thank you

Itsumo-forever if I remember correctly

toodles

-Karlie-

by the way if anyone has myspace and wants to add me for no apparent reason the url is 


	6. Chapter 6 A deal with the Devil

Sorry It took me so long to update, once again life interferred. My mother had to get surgery, she had another hernia. Then my sister and I have been fighting because She is being a very inconsiderate person. Saying we both have to do the housework when it was her one day and me the rest! But anywho I am trying to make this chapter as long as I can without forgetting my point. Hope you all enjoy it! well here is chapter six! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! ARIGATO!

Chapter Six: A deal with the Devil

_Pretty boy with a gun, bang-bang, fun-fun, pretty girl with a knife, watch your back it's your wife, _

I sat on my full sized bed my hands knotting together. I was staring at my bedroom wall, attempting to concentrate on my homework. It was impossible trig homework could never hold my intrest or concentration for long. My radio was ear drum exploding loud, blaring out bile-in league.

_Heroin, load my blood, shoot-shoot, fun-fun, pretty girl on extasy, now she wants to fuck me, we are the dead, we are in league, we are the doctors of low self esteem._

I lit up a cigarette trying to calm down. I couldn't stop thinking about the life chaging things Mitsuki would say to me tomorrow when I went to see her. Or her granddaughter whichever was there. 'I need to calm down!' I thought to myself.

_We do it wrong, we don't believe, we are the congress of the new disease, Pretty thing with no head, thats okay better off dead, _

I couldn't stop thinking what if's. All I want in life is to get Kagome to see and notice me for who I am. Well I also want my talent for photographs to be made into a career. That is also something I want in life. More than anything though I want to be with Kagome.

_Warm blood everywhere, shave off all my hair, Pretty girl what she worth, stick it where it really hurts, _

Minutes of thinking quickly turned into hours. Finally I fell asleep with the red glow of my digital alarm clock shining in my eyes. It felt like I was only asleep for a few seconds when my alarm went off, signaling that it was time to wake up. I slapped the snooze button, while sitting up in my bed. My alarm clock fell to the floor with a clang. I threw off my covers in an attempt to relinquish the evil hold they held upon me. I stood up out of bed, only to go down once more to the floor. Pulling my alarm clock out of the wall plug in, I threw it across the floor to insure I wouldn't trip on the cord again.

I ran to my dresser pulling out my black silk cross bone boxers. I threw off my clothes that I had fallen asleep in. I tried pulling on my boxers, but lost my balance and fell to the floor a second time in five minutes. "Fuck it!" I shouted in frustration. I put my boxers on while lying on the cream colored carpet. I stood up again grabbing my baggie black bondage jeans and my fishnet shirt. I got dressed faster than I thought possible with my lack of balance today. I rushed in the bathroom brushing my teeth and my hair. Not even noticing the glitter in my hair from some glittered paint I had been using yesterday for Kagome's new scrapbook.

I looked at the clock hanging on my wall. The time was 6:25, I still had over half an hour til I had to leave for school. I sat down on my bed lighting up a Newport. I grabbed my ashtray off my nightstand and layed it on my stomach. Excitement was bubbling inside of me. Today was the day I would find out if Kagome liked me or would like me... or not. I pushed that last thought from my mind. Attempting to be possitive and optimistic. I turned on my cd player with my remote. The song No Sex by limp bizkit came on. I sang along with the familiar melody.

_Went too fast, _

_wat too soon,_

_I feel disgusted and so should you,_

_Its not good when all that is left is the sex,_

_the sex,_

_Sex has become all I know about you,_

_Memories of the filthy things that we do,_

_there is not one single thought that is left_

_after sex with you,_

_Should've left my pants on this time,_

_but instead you had to let me dive rite in,_

_Should've left my pants on this time,_

_you let me dive rite in, you let me dive rite in,_

_Wait.._

_it's my ass,_

_your perfume,_

_that make my temptation hard to refuse,_

_So I guess,_

_we undressed to have sex,_

_dirty sex,_

_Sex has become all I know about you,_

_Memories of the filthy things that we do,_

_there is not one single thought that is left,_

_after sex with you,_

_Should've left my pants on this time,_

_but instead you had to let me dive rite in,_

_Should've left my pants on this time,_

_you let me dive rite in, you let me dive rite in,_

_How could you respect yourself?_

_You couldn't respect yourself cuz..._

_I didn't respect myself,_

_I couldn't infect myself with..._

_Realized that I am worth more than that,_

_Realized that I am worth more than that,_

_Realized that I am worth more than that,_

_Realized that I mean more than that!_

_Should've left my pants on this time,_

_but instead you had to let me dive rite in,_

_Should've left my pants on this time,_

_you let me dive rite in, you let me dive rite in,_

The song ended, but my happy mood didn't. All my songs made me happy, even songs by people like brittany spears made me happy. I listen to all kinds of music, just like I dress in all kinds of clothing styles depending on what is clean or not. I wear what I like and I like all the clothes I wear, they each represent a part of my life that affected me. I was semi popular because I could get along with just about anyone whether they dressed all in black or all in pink. It is thier choice what they wear, it doesn't mean that how they dress always reflects their attitudes.

I pondered this thought for a little bit as another song came on. I took a drag from my cigarette, the nectar of life for the extremely nervous people while the opening of the song lips like morphine by kill hannah started. I had put the lyrics to this song on the inside of the first Kagome scrapbook.

_I wanna girl with lips like morphine,_

_knock me out everytime they touch me,_

_I wanna feel just crush me,_

_and break me down,_

_Knock me out (knock me out)_

_Knock me out (knock me out)_

_cause I've waited all my life,_

_to be here with you tonite,_

_I wanna girl with lips like morphine,_

_blow a kiss that leaves me gasping,_

_I wanna feel that lightening strike me,_

_and burn me down,_

_knock me out (knock me out)_

_Knock me out (knock me out)_

_cause I've waited for all my life,_

_to be here with you tonite,_

_just put me on my back,_

_knock me out again,_

_I wanna girl with lips like morphine,_

_knock me out everytime they touch me,_

_i wanna girl with lips like morphine,_

_to knock me out,_

_See I've waited all my life,_

_to be here with you tonite,_

_just put me on my back,_

_knock me out again,_

Kagome is a girl with lips like morphine, and I want HER. No one else will do I've never felt this way before about anyone. To love someone is the want to be with them, and nobody else. Every other person is just a person, not THE person. I put my cigarette out. I grabbed my socks out of my drawer on my out of my bedroom. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, how are you this morning?" I asked with a excited smile on my face.

"I'm doing good though the weather is rather dreary today," My mother said pleased that I was talking to her slow enough for her to understand. I looked out the window in the kitchen and indeed it was dreary. Rainy, cloudy, and foggy. It wasn't enough fog to call for a delay or cancelation so that was good. I would still get to see Kagome today at the normal time then, and attempt to talk to her. Hopefully without stuttering. My mom turned on the radio to the local station, just to make sure on my hypothesis.

_Tokyo High School will be cancelled for today. A student has left a bomb threat. I repeat Tokyo High School will be cancelled for today._

I let out a sigh. No school. No Kagome. My dog ears twitched and dropped down at the thought. "Well mom I'm going back up to my room, see you later!" I said trying to sound and look excited. My mother nodded her head in awknowledgement.

I ran up the stairs to my room and quietly shut my door. "Fucking bomb threat, If I find that fuckin cock sucker I'll kick their ass!" "Hello Inuyasha." A voice came from behind me. I looked behind me to see Kagome's look a like cousin Kikyo Higashi. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I shouted at her.

"Would you be complaining if it were Kagome in your room and not I?" Kikyo asked smugly. I glarred daggars at her until she brought into view my Kagome scrapbooks. "You wouldn't want Kagome to come across these would you? She might find them a bit creepy," Kikyo said with a smile. "What do you want?" I asked subdued knowing Kagome would probably never look or speak to me again if she found out I was obsessed with her. "I want you to be my boyfriend for the time being, just intil Naraku discovers his mistake of dumping me." She said without a pause. I nodded my head to confirm her. "Just leave my room, my house, my yard, and my street and never tell anybody about the scrapbooks!" I growled out. Kikyo nodded smiling hugely. "Let's shake on it," She said holding out her hand. I grabbed her hand in mine, feeling as though I were selling my soul to the devil.

END CHAPTER!

Well what did ya'll think. continue or delete? i don't have anything to check my spelling so if it is wrong I apologize. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I want at least 7 reviews for this chapter to see what you guys think of it. well toodles

Karlie


	7. Chapter 7 how did you know?

**Love and Regret **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, a pack of gt one menthol cigarettes, a shitty job, and a missing dvd player remote.**

**Chapter 7: How did you know?**

I washed my hand that touched Kikyo's. I couldn't stand her. Everytime she was near me she gave me the creeps. Something about the cold dead look in her eyes. Or the fact that she is entirely fake. No personality of her own unless she got it out of cosmo magazine. 'How did she know about the Kagome scrapbooks though?' I thought to myself. There is no way she suddenly became observant. Shes not that smart to notice my obsession. Not that she is stupid just unobservant and braindead. 'I'll worry about this later, I have to see Mitsuki!' I thought while wiping my hands off on a paper towel. I ran out of my room grabbing my cigarettes on the way out. I ran down the stairs not even bothering saying goodbye to my mom. I lit a cigarette while putting my shoes on at the door.

"Hello little brother." That voice, I knew it. Where did I know that voice. SESSHOMARU! My mind clicked. "What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm here to see how you have been." Sesshomaru said flatly. "What a load of shit, who are you trying to fool?" I asked. Sesshomaru let a small smile show before he turned around and walked away. I took the one shoe I had on off and followed him to the living room. I sat down on the recliner and pulled the ashtray into my lap. There was silence until I grabbed the remote for the radio and put on a cd I had left in there a long time ago. Akon and Young Jeezy Soul Survivor.

_Convict  
(Akon Singing with beat fills in background)  
Akon and Young Jeezy  
Tryin' to take it easy  
Only way to go  
And So..._

_**Chorus (Akon):  
**If you lookin' for me I'll be on the block  
With my thang cocked possibly sittin' on a drop (Now)  
'Cuz I'm a rida (Yeah)  
I'm just a Soul Survivor_

_'Cuz er'body know the game don't stop  
Tryin' to make it to the top for your ass get popped (Now)  
If you a rida (Yeah)  
Or just a Soul Survivor_

_**Verse1 (Young Jeezy):  
**(Let's get it) I can't sleep--we livin' in Hell (Yeah)  
First they, give us the work then they throw us in jail (Ayy)  
Won't trip ya--I'm trafficing in the white  
Please Lord don't let me go to jail tonight (Yeah)  
Who Me? I'm a Soul Survivor  
Ask about 'em in the street, the boy Jeez a rida (Jeez a rida)  
A hundred grand on my wrist, yeah right (Ha Ha), Sups  
Fuck the club, dawg, I rather count a million bucks (Ayy)_

_**Chorus (Akon):  
**If you lookin' for me I'll be on the block  
With my thang cocked possibly sittin' on a drop (Now)  
'Cuz I'm a rida (Yeah)  
I'm just a Soul Survivor_

_'Cuz er'body know the game don't stop  
Tryin' to make it to the top for your ass get popped (Now)  
If you a rida (Yeah)  
Or just a Soul Survivor_

**Verse2 (Young Jeezy):**  
Another day, another dolla (dolla)-same block, same nigga, same part, same green  
I guess we got the same dreams (Ayy)  
Or is it the same nightmares (nightmares)  
We let the Thugs do it for us--we don't cry tears (That's right)  
Real niggaz don't budge  
When Mail Man got his time he shot birds at the judge (Yeah)  
I'm knee deep in the game   
So when it's time to read up, I'm knee deep in the cane (Damn)  
Real talk, Look, I'm tellin' you mayne (tellin' you mayne)  
If you get jammed up don't mention my name  
Forgive me Lord--I know I aint livin' right  
Gotta feed the block, niggaz starvin', they got appitites (Ayy)  
And this is er'day, it never gets old (Old)  
Thought I was a juvenile stuck to the G-Code (Yeah)  
This aint a rap song, nigga this is my life (this is my life)  
And if the hood was a battlefield then I'd earn stripes (Yeah)

_**Chorus (Akon):  
**If you lookin' for me I'll be on the block  
With my thang cocked possibly sittin' on a drop (Now)  
'Cuz I'm a rida (Yeah)  
I'm just a Soul Survivor_

_'Cuz er'body know the game don't stop  
Tryin' to make it to the top for your ass get popped (Now)  
If you a rida (Yeah)  
Or just a Soul Survivor_

**Verse3 (Young Jeezy):  
**Gotta watch er' move 'cuz them eyes be on you (eyes be on you)  
Gotta dry real cool when them pies be on you (pies be on you)  
Just because we stack paper and we ball outrageous (ball outrageous)  
Them alphabet boards gotta us under survalence (Ayy)  
(Lock Downs) They lock us in cages  
The same nigga that's a star when you put 'em on stages  
I aint cheat--played the hand I was dealt  
Tried to tax the grand pearl when I got it myself  
(Let's Get It) No nuts, no glory (no glory)  
My biography, you damn right, the true story (Yeah)  
Set the city on fire, and I didn't even try (try)  
Run these streets all day, I can sleep when I die (Ayy)

Bridge (Akon):  
'Cuz if you lookin' for me you you can find me  
On the block disobeyin' the law  
Real G--therobred from the streets  
Pants saggin' with my gun in my draws  
Just to keep on movin' out  
Just to keep on movin' out  
Just to keep on movin' out  
Just to keep on movin' out

**Chorus (Akon) 2x:  
**If you lookin' for me I'll be on the block  
With my thang cocked possibly sittin' on a drop (Now)  
'Cuz I'm a rida (Yeah)  
I'm just a Soul Survivor

_'Cuz er'body know the game don't stop  
Tryin' to make it to the top for your ass get popped (Now)  
If you a rida (Yeah)  
Or just a Soul Survivor_

After the song Sesshomaru forcefully grabbed the remote from me and hit me upside the head with it. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled while rubbing my head. "Don't interrupt the silence that is only awkward for you." He said while walking back to his chair across the room with my remote. I ashed my cigarette and took a drag. Waiting for Sesshomaru to break the silence this time. "I'm here to talk to you. I need a photographer for my wedding, and Rin wants you to be the photographer." He stated calmly like it didn't take a lot out of him to ask me for a favor. Well not ask merely state that I was the desired photographer. WAIT! Sesshomaru is getting married! How did this happen! Who would marry him! Nevermind Rin would and Rin has some affect on Sesshy to get him to pop the question. Ahh well job is a job. "Yeah I'll do it, and congrats on gettin married." I said while putting out my cigarette. I stood up and walked to the kitchen when the phone rang. I grabbed te cordless phone off the counter and answered it. "Moshi moshi Taisho residence." I said. "Inuyasha!" It was Kikyo. I cringed remembering this morning when she popped up in my room.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly. "Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" She said probably grinning like an idiot by now. "How did you know about the scrapbooks?" I asked, NO demanded of her. "Oh when I went into your room I saw them on your bed and I got curious so I looked through them." She said as if it were an everyday occurance. "I'm gonna go I have to help my brother by." I said as I hung up the phone.

I went back to the living room and lit up another cigarette. Taking deep drags trying to keep my anger in check before I go full demon mode. Then Sesshomaru would get to do the A.S.S. on me again. A.S.S. Automatic System Shutdown. Also referred to as knock me out and leave me alone. I took a long drag off my smoke while heading up to my room. I slammed the door closed and locked it. I went over to my windows and locked them. No one was gettin into my room without me knowing again!

I sat down on my bed. My face in my hands. I can't stand being used like this! I grabbed my phone off my desk and dialed Kikyo's number that she left on my desk without my knowledge. "Moshi Moshi Kikyo speaking." She saidl "Its me Inuyasha. I'm not gonna be used like this, if you want Naraku back do it your fucking self and leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted through the receiver. I hung up without saying bye or hearing what she would say. Needless to say I felt a lot better. Even if Kagome is creeped out by it, that is my problem and I can't run from it forever. I have to face it and pray she finds it charming in a creepy sort of way. I put my cigarette out and layed down on my bed. Sleep came soon. A dreamless sleep just what I needed.

END CHAPTER

How did you like it? delete or continue? How will Kagome react to the scrapbooks? hell I dont even know rite now. I'm kinda winging it rite now my notebook disappeared with my story outlines in it. I bet my sister took it with her.

Sorry it took so long to update but my sister moved out and I had to help her out gettin her stuff in her new place. Then I had to move back in with my parents and I am still unpacking. Sorry it took so long I'll try to update faster! PLEASE REVIEW!

please and thank you

toodles Karlie


	8. Chapter 8 a sweet suprise

I'm updating! I know this is like a fuckin miracle. I am sorry I haven't updated Love and Regret in about... 2 months... I am truely sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... Lets not rub salt on the wound, okay?

Love and Regret!

Chapter 8: A sweet suprise..

Time seems to pass so much faster when your unconscience. This I have noticed. First off I fell asleep on my bed the next thing I know my alarm is going off for school! Where the hell did all this time go!!! I slammed my alarm clock against the wall watching with a satisfied smirk as it shattered in several hundred pieces. "Feh." I stood up noticing I was still dressed from yesterday when I was going to go to Mitsuki's place and get my fortune read. I lit up a cigarette in distaste as I realized I was weezing. 'Smokers' cough' I assume is what I would diagnose myself with, as a coughing fit hit me. I put in a cd filled with weird al songs and put my cd player on full volume.

The devil went down to Jamaica came on.

_The devil went to Jamaica  
he was lookin' to sell some weed  
he was doin' fine  
they were standin' in line  
it was excellent weed indeed  
when he came across a young man  
who was likewise peddelin' pot  
and the devil slid down the beach to the kid  
and said "boy lemme tell you what"  
i guess you kinda figured I'm a reefer head of course  
and after all this time  
i guess that i'm  
a connoisseur of sorts  
now your stuff smells ok  
but this could tranquilize a horse  
i'll bet a million in cash  
against your stash  
coz i think mine's better than yours  
the boy said "my name's johnny and you ain't smoked nothin' yet"  
one hit of this grass  
will kick your ass  
you got yourself a bet  
johnny roll a ball of hash  
and make sure it's the bomb  
coz the devil's got the kind of stuff  
they smoked in vietnam  
you'll get a million smackaroo's  
in cash if you cash if you can cook,  
but if you can't devil'll get your dope  
the devil packed a bong  
with a little acapulco gold  
and resin flew from his fingertips  
as he fired up his bowl  
he filled that chamber all the way  
and he took a mighty hit  
as they passed it back and forth  
it gave'em both a coughin' fit  
when the bowl was finished johnny said  
"hey man that stuff was great"  
but fill your lungs with some of this  
and prepare to vegetate  
cannabis,apeeva,sweet mary jane  
the devil's in the back yard fryin' his brain  
zig zag filled with a diggity dang  
hold on tight it'll hit you like a tank  
the devil nodded off because he knew that he was stoned  
and he asked if he could buy an ounce of the stuff that johnny owned.  
johnny said "devil just come on back if you ever wanna catch a buzz"  
i done told you once you son of a bitch,  
mine's the best there ever was  
then they  
fired up doobies one by one,  
ain't gonna stop 'til the bag's done  
green as a bullfrog,  
sticky as glue  
granted you'll get high,  
yes i do_

I laughed as the song ended. Looking around my room for an ashtray as I grabbed my backpack that has seen better days. I put out my cigarette and left my room. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth taking in my appearance. I had on my clothes from the other day. Baggy black jeans with holes in the knees, a red wife beater, and my black beanie with the words Fuck Off on the front in red. I ran down the stairs and out the door to the kitchen after putting on my airwalks.(god airwalks are so fuckin comfortable.)

I walked to the train station in silence looking around at my surroundings. Lighting a cigarette as I waited for the train to come, I sat down on the bench next to an elderly man aged beyond comprehension. 'I hope I don't age that badly when I get his age,' I thought to myself. Putting out my cigarette as I got up and walked aboard the train. I stood allowing the elderly senior citizens take the available seats. After a while the stop for Tokyo High finally came up and I exited off the train entering into the street towards school. The walk was short and brisk as the autumn air flew around me. After opening the doors ignoring the glares I got from people I stepped over on the stares to get to the door. I noticed a lot and by a lot I mean the majority of the student body staring at me. 'Oh shit' I thought to myself taking unconscience gulps in my throat. It was then that I realized that Kikyo told everyone! 'AHHHHHHHH!!!!!' my mind screamed and I had no choice but to agree. I saw Miroku and speed walked over to him trying to shake off everyones stares.

"Miroku I beg you to just kill me," I said in a defeated tone. "Sorry Yash but I can't do that especially when a lovely young lady you love is heading in our general direction." Miroku replied with a smile. I gulped. Feeling a cold seat break across my forhead, my palms sweating with nervousness and not that I'd ever admit it fear. Kagome walked up to me with a smile. I felt my lips twitching with a nervous smile as she sauntered up in front of me.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said normally. "Hhhh-hhii," I said nervously and off key.

END CHAPTER

wat do ya'll think!? please review!

toodles

Karlie


End file.
